Dental practitioners use ultrasonic dental tools (instruments) for dental treatments and procedures, such as scaling, periodontal treatments, root canal therapy, and the like. The ultrasonic dental tools typically include a handpiece coupled at one end (i.e., a proximal end) to an electrical energy and fluid source via a cable. The cable includes a hose to provide fluid (e.g., water) and conductors to provide electrical energy.
The other end (i.e., a distal end) of the handpiece has an opening intended to receive a replaceable insert with a transducer (e.g., magnetostrictive) carried on the insert. The transducer extends from a proximal end of the insert into a hollow interior of the handpiece. An ultrasonically vibrated tip extends from a distal end of the insert.
The insert typically includes a metal shaft, which is partially enveloped by a hand grip made of resin. The hand grip usually comes in two halves, which must be joined together with the metal shaft in between. Such use of two-piece hand grips results in a cumbersome and lengthy assembly process. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an insert and a corresponding manufacturing process that do not require such two-piece hand grip assembly.